Best of DC Vol 1 71
| StoryTitle2 = Mogo Doesn't Socialize | Synopsis2 = | StoryTitle3 = Trick Trap | Synopsis3 = | StoryTitle4 = Brief Lives | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle5 = Rite of Spring | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Silent Treatment | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle7 = Bits of (Ambush) Bugginess | Synopsis7 = | StoryTitle8 = The Ghost of Krypton Past! | Synopsis8 = | StoryTitle9 = Forever Blowing Bubbles | Synopsis9 = | StoryTitle10 = Just as Night Follows Day... | Synopsis10 = | StoryTitle11 = Hukka vs. the Bob! | Synopsis11 = | Editor1_1 = | Writer1_1 = Paul Kupperberg | Writer1_2 = Ed Hannigan | Penciler1_1 = Curt Swan | Inker1_1 = Al Williamson | Colourist1_1 = George Roberts | Letterer1_1 = Ed King | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Inker2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Colourist2_1 = George Roberts | Letterer2_1 = Dave Gibbons | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = Gary Cohn | Writer3_2 = Dan Mishkin | Penciler3_1 = Keith Giffen | Inker3_1 = Gary Martin | Colourist3_1 = Shelley Eiber | Letterer3_1 = Todd Klein | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler4_1 = Kevin O'Neill | Inker4_1 = Kevin O'Neill | Colourist4_1 = Karin Orlando | Letterer4_1 = Todd Klein | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = Alan Moore | Penciler5_1 = Steve Bissette | Inker5_1 = John Totleben | Colourist5_1 = Jeanine Casey | Letterer5_1 = John Costanza | Editor6_1 = | Writer6_1 = Mike W. Barr | Penciler6_1 = Jerome Moore | Inker6_1 = Jerome Moore | Colourist6_1 = Jeanine Casey | Letterer6_1 = John Costanza | Editor7_1 = | Writer7_1 = Robert Loren Fleming | Writer7_2 = Keith Giffen | Penciler7_1 = Keith Giffen | Inker7_1 = Bob Oksner | Colourist7_1 = Helen Vesik | Letterer7_1 = John Costanza | Editor8_1 = | Writer8_1 = Cary Bates | Penciler8_1 = Klaus Janson | Inker8_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Editor9_1 = | Writer9_1 = Mike Baron | Penciler9_1 = Marshall Rogers | Inker9_1 = Marshall Rogers | Colourist9_1 = George Roberts | Letterer9_1 = Ben Oda | Editor10_1 = | Writer10_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler10_1 = Gene Colan | Inker10_1 = Alfredo Alcala | Colourist10_1 = Karin Orlando | Letterer10_1 = Ben Oda | Editor11_1 = | Writer11_1 = Robert Loren Fleming | Writer11_2 = Keith Giffen | Writer11_3 = Karl Kesel | Penciler11_1 = Keith Giffen | Inker11_1 = Karl Kesel | Colourist11_1 = Shelley Eiber | Letterer11_1 = Bob Lappan | Appearing1 = | Appearing2 = | Appearing3 = | Appearing4 = | Appearing5 = | Appearing6 = | Appearing7 = | Appearing8 = | Appearing9 = | Appearing10 = | Appearing11 = | Notes = The Ambush Bug story has been reduced from 8 pages to 5. It was originally titled "$ellout, or Manna from Mando". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}